


Living in sin is the new thing

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ron likes when people tell him what to do, Sex, blowjob, for a better reading experience listen to 3 by britney spears, handjob, kinda sub but not so much, prompt, sins (plurial), threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Prompt: "You’re only allowed to sit there and watch until i tell you otherwise” AND  "Wow I did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and I’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it” // George and Carwood never knew that Ron would be so eager to follow orders, or that he would like it so much...





	Living in sin is the new thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for richardwinters on tumblr (mols on A03) :) You can always prompt me at speirtonluz
> 
> Title from the amazing song "3" by Britney Spears. Seriously. What a jam.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yes!  _ Yes _ ! I won again!” said George, throwing his arms in the air in victory. 

 

Lipton laughed as he shook his head in defeat. “Damn it. I was _so_ close.”

 

Ron stayed silent while the music of the video game played in the background, fading away as George pressed the pause button. Ron’s brows were knit together and his lips were closed in a thin line. George turned his head towards him, taking in Ron’s frown.

 

“Ron, are you seriously pouting?” said George, his voice full of contained laugher. 

 

“I don’t like to lose,” said Ron, his voice perfectly neutral.

 

Carwood looked back at them, the Gamecube controller loose in his hand. “Guys. It’s Mario Kart. No need to be so competitive.”

 

“I’m not, Ron is!” said George, unable to contain his laughter anymore. 

 

Ron sat on the couch, and was definitely not pouting over the fact that he came fifth at some stupid video game. Carwood sat a little bit closer to the television on a sofa, while George was now sprawled over Ron. He was laying on his back, his head resting on Ron’s thigh, holding the controller close to his chest. 

 

“Come on… Don’t be such a sore loser,” teased George. “It’s only a game.”

 

Ron looked down and felt his annoyance slip away. He could never stay mad at George, or not for long, anyway. His gorgeous smile and wrinkling eyes were always what made him melt in the end. He indulged George by smiling just a little and bent down to press a small kiss on his lips. 

 

“Sorry,” he said, and George chuckled, his eyes still closed from the kiss. 

 

“That’s alright. Kisses will get you my forgiveness anytime,” said George, opening his eyes, a playful grin on his lips. 

 

He sat back on the couch, his thigh pressing on Ron’s. “I guess I should get mad more often, so you'll get more kisses, then,” said Ron, a small smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Actually, no _you_ don’t get kisses,” Carwood said, his tone playful. “You need to be punished. I will not accept grumpiness into this house.”

 

Carwood stood up and motioned for George to join him. George pushed himself up,  his eyes curious. The controllers were quickly forgotten on the coffee table.  Ron stayed seated, his eyebrows rising. He looked at Carwood, but his boyfriend only waved a hand at him. 

 

“You, stay seated. George and I will kiss, and you can’t join in,” Carwood winked, and Ron huffed, amused by the game. 

 

“Oh… That’s real harsh, but a fair punishment for sore losers, I suppose,” George played along, shrugging. 

 

Carwood chuckled at George and warmly smiled. He gently cupped George’s face and kissed him slowly, pulling George’s body closer to him. George warped his arms around Carwood’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

 

“There,” said Carwood, blushing slightly when they parted. “Now, Ron can…” 

 

Carwood’s words were caught in his throat when he turned and saw Ron’s face. 

 

Ron’s cheeks were pink and his breath a little uneven. His eyes were intently focused on George and Carwood, and his lips were slightly parted. 

 

“Ron, are you okay? Would you like to join us, now?” asked Carwood.

 

Ron looked completely lost. He almost got up, but sat back down, and shook his head. 

 

“If you’re not sure, you can look,” continued Carwood, and Ron had to fight a whimper from escaping his lips. 

 

Ron looked at his hands, his face twisted in a confused expression. 

 

“Ron, are you… Do you like it when we tell you what to do?” softly asked George, his arms still around Carwood’s neck. His voice had lost all playfulness, and his eyes were suddenly darker than they were a few minutes before.

 

Carwood’s eyes widened as he finally understood what was happening with his boyfriend. They could suddenly feel the tension in the air. It was electric. It felt like having a loose wire between them. Carwood shivered when Ron nodded, slowly, looking back at them. 

 

“Then… Stay there. You can’t join us for now. You sit and watch” said Carwood, his voice gentle. 

 

This was unknown territory, so they had to proceed carefully. Carwood turned to George, his heart beating fast, and kissed him again, this time making sure that Ron could see everything. The way he slipped his tongue on George’s lips. The way George put a hand under his shirt to feel his shoulders, caressing his back, and then settling on his hips. Carwood made sure that the kiss lasted longer, putting a hand on George’s neck to bring him closer to him, to feel George against him. George kissed Carwood’s lower lip and moaned when Carwood returned the favor, sending a shiver right up Carwood’s spine. 

 

When they finally parted, they were breathless. Carwood and George turned immediately to look at Ron. 

 

Ron was worse than before, his eyes dark and wanting, his chest heaving. George could see his erection through his sweatpants, and himself was starting to  _ feel  _ it, the desire, the ache of wanting his two boyfriends right away, to feel their hands on his skin, their breaths on his neck. 

 

“Don’t stop,” said Ron, breaking the tensed silence, his voice low and gravely. 

 

“Fuck,” cursed George, his heart skipping a beat. 

 

He grabbed Carwood by the helm of his shirt and smashed his lips on his mouth again. The third kiss was way more intense, their intentions now clear. Carwood cupped George’s ass, dragging him closer, always closer, their hardening cocks brushing through their pajamas. The familiar edge of arousal set itself into George’s belly, eager for more, _always_ more. 

 

George tugged at Carwood’s shirt, wanting it gone. Carwood removed it in one swift movement, breaking their kiss just long enough to throw his shirt away, revealing broad shoulders. George kissed Carwood’s neck, and licked at aspot right under his jaw. Ron gasped at the sight, his hands grabbing his tights, squeezing, digging his nails into his pants. 

 

Carwood broke the kiss and they looked back at Ron. He seemed on the edge of jumping on both of them, his eyes half closed and his breathing more frantic than ever. 

 

“Is he punished enough you think?” asked George, his voice filthy with undertones. “Should we make him wait a little more?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he dropped onto his knees, and grabbed Carwood by his hips.  Carwood inhaled deeply, surprised by George’s boldness. Ron made a strangled sound as George tugged on Carwood’s pajama pants, leaving him only in boxers. George mouthed at the outline of Carwood’s erection, kissing Carwood through the fabric. The thought of being watched by Ron, of being a source of desire for the other two men was making George lose his mind in the best way possible. He just acted on instinct, trying to find what would get a reaction from his two boyfriends. He tugged at Carwood’s boxers and removed them completely, and without waiting a second more, swallowed Carwood into his hot, wet mouth.

 

Carwood held  his breath as George twirled his tongue around his shaft and hollowed his cheeks, sucking in, bobbing his head up and down slowly, taking the time to taste him. Carwood grabbed a handful of George’s hair and closed his eyes, moaning as George’s rhythm put him in some sort of trance. George was good with his mouth, finding Carwood’s sensible spots and licking at them, his lips soft around Carwood. 

 

“You like to put your mouth to good use, huh?” Carwood said, teasing George, and was rewarded by George looking up at him, a spark in his eyes. 

 

The sight of George, on his knees, his full lips stretched by his cock was driving Carwood insane. He heard Ron moan, and looked over at him. He was still immobile, looking directly at George’s mouth where Carwood’s cock disappeared with every movement of his head, Ron's hands closed in tight fists. George continued sucking Carwood, his hands squeezing Carwood’s hips. 

 

“ _Gosh_ , George, you’re killing me,” said Carwood, feeling his knees giving up on him. 

 

It felt so good, the pressure, the wetness of it all. George’s mouth was incredibly soft and hot, and Carwood could barely think properly. He felt dizzy, and he put a hand on George’s shoulder to make him stop, even though it was the last thing Carwood wanted to do. 

 

“Stop,” he breathed, blinking slowly into reality.  George release his cock from his mouth, and looked up at him. “I think we punished him enough, don’t you think?” he asked George. 

 

Ron swallowed and looked at them expectantly. George nodded and crawled to Ron’s lap, grabbing the helm of his shirt and smashing his lips on Ron’s. 

 

“You can come and play too, now,” he said after licking into Ron’s mouth, Ron moaning into the kiss. “You can come and taste him.” 

 

That was all it took for Ron to kiss him back, biting at George’s bottom lip, his hands frantically caressing his arms, shoulders, back, anything that he could reach. Ron stood up, making George follow him, grabbing as soon as he could George’s ass and kissing him more, again and again, licking Carwood’s taste in George’s mouth.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he said to George in a low, gravely voice, and George could only nod, suddenly breathless. 

 

Carwood put a hand on their shoulders, and gently dragged them to the bedroom. They fell back onto the bed, and Carwood helped his boyfriends while they undressed, tugging at a shirt or a pajama pants. 

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , they were all  together, their bodies close and wildly beating hearts even closer. Carwood was laying besides Ron, slowly stroking his boyfriend’s hard cock, already leaking precome from all the teasing. 

 

“I didn’t know it was a thing for you,” he said under his breath while George straddling Ron’s hips. 

 

“I didn’t know either,” added George, smiling at Ron. “But I know-- I sure as hell love it.”

 

Ron blushed, and George laughed as he bent down to kiss him some more. George could feel the faint movement from Carwood’s hand on Ron’s cock on his own ass. George’s cock was also hard, and he was eager to get friction in any way possible. His chest was flushed with Ron, and George could feel the heat coming from his body. 

 

George kissed down Ron’s neck, grabbing his hair at the same time, tugging to have better access. He licked under his jaw, just as he did with Carwood earlier. Ron gasped, and jerked a little under all the attention he was getting. 

 

“Please,” Ron whispered. “It feels _so_ good.” 

 

Carwood removed his hand on Ron’s cock as George moved to get between Ron’s legs. George spread Ron’s thighs, and lowered himself so he would be just beside his hard cock. 

 

“You want me to fuck you, Ron?” he asked. “You want me to bury myself into you?” 

 

Ron gulped and nodded. Carwood rolled on his stomach to access the bedside table, grabbed the lube from the drawer and turned back to hand the lube to George. 

 

George took the small bottle and opened it, spreading some lube on his fingers. Ron shivered, focusing on George’s fingers. Slowly, George caressed Ron’s inner thigh, then rubbed his middle finger at Ron’s entrance, pushing just enough to let Ron know he was there, but never really pushing in. 

 

Ron tensed, his cock twitching. Carwood was looking at them, lazily caressing Ron’s chest and dropping small kisses on his collarbones, on his neck, anywhere he could get his hungry mouth on. 

 

Finally, George slowly pushed his middle finger in, letting Ron settle to the new sensation. Ron’s head flew backwards, moaning as George’s finger stretched him. 

 

“That’s what you want, huh, Ron?” whispered George, his eyes dark with desire, stroking his own cock with his free hand. “You want my cock inside you?” 

 

“Yes, please, _yes_ ,” answered Ron, his voice grave and barely recognizable. 

 

Ron grabbed Carwood’s tight when George pushed in another finger, hissing at the burning sensation. Carwood gently guided Ron’s hand on his cock. Ron immediately started stroking Carwood, and was rewarded by a gentle kiss on his lips. 

 

“You are doing such a good job, Ron,” praised George, twisting his fingers inside of Ron. “You’re so good for us.”

 

Ron grunted as George kept fucking slowly his hole with his fingers, stretching him more and more every second. George added some lube, and when he put a third finger inside of him, Ron’s moan was swallowed by Carwood’s mouth on his. George slowed his pace to accommodate Ron. George turned to Carwood and licked his lips.  

 

“Hey, gorgeous. What do you want to do?”

 

Carwood turned to George, Ron’s hand still around his cock. He smiled and blushed slightly. “I think I want his mouth.”

 

George nodded and removed carefully his three fingers from Ron. “Turn around,” he said to Ron, and Ron immediately obliged. He pushed himself up on his elbows and turned around, on all fours. 

 

Carwood shuffled on his knees until his cock was just in front of Ron’s mouth. George put a little more lube directly on Ron’s entrance, spreading the lube with his fingers, making Ron shiver. 

 

“What do you want, Ron?” asked George, his hard cock pushing slightly at Ron’s ass. “I want you to say it.”

 

“I want to make you both come,” he answered immediately. “I want to take you both inside of me until you fill me up, and-”

 

“Jesus Christ,” cursed George, and he pushed the tip of his cock inside of Ron, grabbing at his ass to spread him even more. 

 

Ron swallowed Carwood’s cock at the same time, moaning as George buried himself deeper inside him.

 

They hesitated a moment, trying to adjust to a rhythm. Soon, George was bent over Ron’s back, grabbing at his hips, trying to get more leverage, thrusting his hips to meet Ron’s. Carwood was caressing Ron’s face as he fucked his mouth, enjoying the view of his boyfriends in front of him. After each thrust from George, Ron was pushed onto Carwood’s cock, sucking until George pushed him forward again. George could not believe it. They had done some filthy things in the past, but that was one of the _filthiest_ yet. The thought of Ron, completely helpless between them, taking their hard cocks inside of him, his body in between them just _taking_ it for them… It was almost too wrong to enjoy. 

 

But  _ God _ , did it feel amazing. 

 

“You like it Ron, huh? Being pinned down like that?” said George in a whisper. “You are so good for us, Ron, you feel so good.”

 

Carwood moaned as Ron hummed in agreement, sending shivers down Carwood’s spine. George put his hands on Ron’s hips, bracing himself, and looked down to see his cock stretching Ron, then disappearing inside of him.

 

“Fuck, Ron, you’re so tight for me, it feels so good,” George praised.

 

Carwood smiled at Ron when he looked up, grabbing at his hair. Ron tensed up. His hard cock was bouncing on his hips, leaking precome as the thought of himself, being fucked by his two boyfriends, his body used in the best way possible sent waves after waves of sharp arousal down his stomach, pooling at his lower belly and staying there. He felt so _full_ , George stretching him, filling him with all his length, and Carwood pushing down his throat. Ron loved to taste him on his tongue, trying to open more, to lick every inch of him, while pushing back on George's cock, rolling his hips with every thrust. 

 

Carwood was the first to go over the edge. The sight of George’s heaving chest as he fucked into Ron, burying himself inside of him, and the feeling of Ron’s hot mouth, plus all the teasing from earlier made him completely overwhelmed by his arousal.  Ron looked at him, his eyes dark and hungry, not breaking eye contact,  and that was it for Carwood. He spilled inside Ron’s mouth, grunting, grabbing at the headboard behind him, trying to brace himself. Ron swallowed quickly, and licked at the come on Carwood’s shaft. Carwood came down from the rush of his orgams, small moans escaping his lips as he did so. He uncurled his toes, trying to get back into his own head. He breathed hard and sank down to his knees to kiss Ron fully on the lips, still dizzy from the wave of pleasure that just hit him. 

 

George lowered himself so he was pressed flushed against Ron’s back, burying himself further inside of him, licking a hot trail right between Ron’s shoulder blades. 

 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered to Ron, and Ron grabbed his painfully hard cock, squeezing the head, releasing a little of the tension he felt in his lower belly. 

Ron whimpered, still being showered in kisses by Carwood, and being fucked mercilessly by George. The two contrasted so much, Ron didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. 

 

George grabbed at Ron’s hips, pushing a little bit more upwards and- oh.  _ Oh _ . Ron felt George’s cock push against his prostate, hitting at just the right angle, and suddenly his throat went dry, the pressure on his tender skin too much to bare. 

 

“That’s it, Ron, touch yourself. Make yourself come for us, come on,” breathed George, his arms pressing on Ron’s sides, leaving small marks where his fingers pressed down on Ron’s stomach.

 

Ron whined as his hand stroked his cock faster. George dropped more kisses between his shoulder blades, sucking at the salty skin. Ron was almost there. Suddenly, his vision blurred, George’s cock still thrusting inside of him, hitting just right and-

 

“Oh sh- oh fuck,” Ron cursed in between is teeth, come spilling on his hand, on his stomach and on the bed. His head dropped and he lost control completely, his body trembling as he came, hard, the pleasure almost too intense spreading in his body as fast as lightning . 

 

George was not far behind, spilling inside of Ron, dropping his head on Ron’s shoulder, moaning and biting as Ron rolled his hips to meet him halfway, riding his orgasm with him. George felt Ron clench around him, and all wind got knocked out of him. 

 

“Oh my god-” breathed George as he finally came down from the rush, his eyelids heavy and his lower belly finally free of the sharp edge of arousal. He kissed Ron’s back as he slid out of Ron, and fell on the bed face first, groaning. 

 

“Holy shit,” he mumbled into the pillow, the top of his ears reddening by the second. “I think I just saw God and he gave me a high five.”

 

Carwood snorted and rolled his eyes. Ron got up and washed himself up, then went quickly back to bed, shivering in the cold air of the night. He closed the lights as he went, and could now only see the faint lines of George’s ass, making Ron’s mouth water despite of him.

 

Carwood’s arms were stretched towards him, waiting for him. He felt so complete at that moment, so full of love and silent understanding that he took a few seconds longer to look at his two lovers. He was so lucky to have them, so lucky that they found each other, accepting each other in all of their flaws and bad times. 

 

Ron took his time to lay on his back, trying to regain some sort of normal breathing pattern. His heart was still beating wildly and he felt relaxed and completely at ease, just as if he still hadn’t come down yet from the high of his orgasm. Carwood laid beside Ron, caressing his chest with the tip of his fingers, sighing as he threw his leg over his two boyfriends, dragging George closer to them. George rolled over and pressed his face into Ron’s neck, pressing small kisses on the hot skin. 

 

“Are you okay, Ron?” he asked shyly. “I didn’t want to-”

 

Ron turned his head and kissed George firmly on the lips. 

 

“ It was amazing,” Ron said, allowing himself a rare moment of vulnerability. 

  
The smile on George’s face was worth it. “It really was,” added George, pleased. 

 

Carwood continued caressing Ron’s chest, and hummed under his breath. “I guess it’s nice to lose control sometimes,” Carwood said, grinning. 

 

Ron turned back to him and gave him a small smile. “I guess it is,” he answered. 

 

They slowly fell asleep, their breathings intertwined, their faces pressed close. The next morning found them even more tangled, as if even in their sleep, they couldn’t get enough of each other, and Ron wouldn’t have it any other way.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are literally my life! :)


End file.
